


He's Not Just Short

by roshytsunami



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Part of Thor/Bruce 2018 Week Prompt Height DifferenceThor teases Bruce about his height and it's just reached a point where Bruce is tired of being teased for something he can't control.





	He's Not Just Short

Bruce didn’t mind the teasing from Thor. It’s what made him charming sometimes and playful. But lately it’s gotten out of hand and he’s just tired of it. He hasn’t told Thor yet trying to just push the annoyance to the end of his toes and suppress it like he does everything else lately. He just wished Thor would stop teasing him about his height. He doesn’t know who introduced him to the internet, but he’s been going meme crazy over his height. Calling them both the height difference of the century. Telling him because he’s the shorter one he’s automatically a bottom. They both know that is a lie.

Versatile is best.

Thor has just been going overboard. He leans on him pretending Bruce is a table or calling him fun size or asking if he needs a stool to reach the shelf. He even bought a stool and had his name painted on it. It wouldn’t be bad if it was just a standard stool to step on. No, it has to be one of those kiddie stools in bright green with his name in purple along the side. It even says, ‘this little stool is mine, I use it all the time. To reach the things I couldn’t and lots of things I shouldn’t’. Thor had purposely put the coffee container on the high self just, so he would use it.

Thor’s just been a dick about it lately and sure Bruce knows he’s not the tallest guy around he’s average height for a guy. Or he hopes he is, but he can’t stand it anymore. Of course, he solves the problem the best way he can by suppressing the issue of not wanting to stomp on anyone’s feelings. Thor had just begun to open up more ever since that issue with Thanos and so what if he’s made fun of, he suspects Thor is letting out his inner Loki or acting out because he doesn’t know how to cope with the deaths. Everyone copes differently but lately, Bruce is just tired of being the punching bag. It’s like Thor is beating a dead horse and if he doesn’t stop that horse will rise up from the ground zombie style and bite his stupid face off.

Bruce tosses the stylet on the table rubbing the space between his eyes. He can’t even concentrate on his lab work because of this nonsense. He lets his glasses drop down his nose and taps his finger against the table before waving his hand across the air to save his data. He looks down at the tablet on the table and sighs before performing a most scientific research on Dr. Google.

“What is the average height of man?”

“How much height mass do we lose as we age?”

“What to do if you’re short?”

Bruce reads through the few articles and frowns. He is a short man since when is the average height 5’ 9”? He groans and lays his head on the table slouched over holding the tablet up scrolling with his finger sighing despondently.

“It’s only one stupid inch. One stupid inch…that’s not so bad. It’s easily fixed. That actor wears inserts all the time, right?”

He mumbles to himself as he begins to use Dr. Google again.

“Male inserts?”

“Shoe booster for men?”

Google lets a list form and suggests, “heels for men?”

Bruce scratches his head and clicks the link. Sure, it can’t be that bad and if it brings him to a shady or mature site he can always delete his history and reset the whole device. He has seven Ph.D.’s he’s smart enough to reset and clean a tablet.

The site that pulls up won’t give him a virus or destroy his tablet. It’s actually set up quite nicely. The white background with various shades of gray highlight the shoes on display. It looks like a professional business site. Of course, he’ll have to do a background check but by what he can see it looks like a real business.

The products they are selling are well unique would be an underrated word but some of the shoes are gorgeous. Bruce was just hoping for a simple male heel like most men wore back in the 1800’s because it was fashionable. A little black shoe with a small square block to make him stand on his toes a little more or a lighter raised sole preferably one about an inch. However, the selection shown has those simple black shoes and more gorgeous heels.

He’s never been a footman before. He has no weird kink to feet but the designs on these heels are simply gorgeous and breathtaking. The amount of detail and time it must have taken to make these heels is fascinating. It makes sense to him, he’s a scientist interested in the smaller details used to make a bigger picture, but this is well unexpected.

He begins to browse through the site looking at the numerous and colorful heels. He stops scrolling through the site and checks the shoe size and sure enough, they’re all male shoe sizes and his shoe size seems to be available for most of the heels.

He wrinkles his brow in confusion. He’s having a slight queer crisis. On the one hand, he has known he’s been bi for ages. It kind of didn’t surprise him since he looks for a soul that would love him so who cared about the equipment is or was downstairs. It’s just surprising that he feels a need to buy some heels. Hell, he’s never even worn them before. They aren’t shoes you would choose on the run, but he does remember the rose printed shoes he wore before. They were women shoes, but they were so comfortable and affordable that he didn’t mind they were considered women shoes. They were comfortable and did the job of not falling apart until he hulked out again.

“They were pretty though…something pretty in the darkness on the run. Maybe,” he mumbles to himself looking back at the screen displaying the heels.

“Maybe…” he mutters scrolling through the long list of heels.

He keeps scrolling through the site seeing intricate designs. He wonders how someone can walk in such high heels with barely any heel to support them. Some of them he admits are too strange and out there for his taste. Someone had made real glass slippers inspired by Cinderella of course.

After a few more minutes of scrolling, he finds the pair he wants.

They’re a simple black heel chunky all the way around and raised to give him about two more inches in his height. He can easily hide them under his pants if he decides to wear bellbottoms or a longer pant leg. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing anyone has seen him wear and he’s a scientist he’s supposed to have awkward taste. Tony is the exception to those rules…sometimes.

The only small difference is the strap has a bow to give it that cute factor he supposes if the reviews are anything to go by. He scratches his head contemplating the idea of the purchase.

Is he really going to buy heels to have Thor stop teasing him? Or would Thor tease him more wearing the heels?

It’s not like wearing the heels will make him manlier quite the opposite but the added height is tempting. He could even make a game of it actually. Make Thor think he is shrinking as he wears taller and taller heels. That could be something!

“I’ll need practice in them first before that starts, but I’ll look for more heels I can hide and fool Thor,” he grins. He continues to browse through the site adding the simple black chunky heels to his purchase for now.

Bruce holds onto to the dresser cabinet for dear life. His black chunky heels had just come in within in a week along with the other pairs he ordered. The black chunky ones were easy enough to wear and navigate since they didn’t make him off balance. He even enjoyed the little bow at the strap and was disappointed he had to hide it under his lab pants.

However, this three-inch black thin heel was terrible. He kept tripping in them as he tried to walk across the carpet of his bedroom and they kept getting stuck. He sighs slowly making his way over to his bed hands spread out for balance as he stands on his tiptoes before falling flat on his face onto the bed. The bed bounces and at least his face isn’t hurt but this is ridiculous. He can’t handle Thor’s teasing about his height anymore and he can’t seem to wear heels properly. How did women do it? No round of applause for women forced to wear heels or who chose to wear heels cause this footwork was ridiculous.

He turns over on the bed and sits up legs spread as he glances down at his hairy legs wearing heels and pauses.

“I know what you are thinking Bruce,” he tells himself, “but do I really want knicks all over my legs?” He touches his hairy leg. It should be the same as shaving how bad could it be right. “Maybe just one to see?”

He tosses the heels off and walks over to the private bathroom and retrieves a razor muttering to himself for science.

Well, the for science doesn’t last too long. He swears shaving his legs helped or at least gave him confidence. He’s walking in the heels with a little more balance and well his calves are defined. He watches his legs in the mirror and blushes. Sure, there are knicks everywhere, but this was his first time shaving his legs. He’ll get better. He’ll start his revenge next week. He can learn to walk in heels in that amount of time and his hair grows back quickly anyway. Thor won’t know what hit him.

It starts off simple enough Thor notices Bruce and decides to tease the shorter man when he notices Bruce is able to reach up to his chest level when he hasn’t before. He pauses in what he is going to say before laughing and kissing the top of Bruce’s head instead. The next day the same instance happens again only this time Bruce is up to his shoulder.

“Bruce have you always been- “

“This short yes Thor I get it I’m short,” he hides his grin sipping his coffee.

“Bruce, I think there is a spell on me.”

“Um, where is that coming from?”

“I…in less than two days you have grown taller than me or I am shrinking. If my brother was alive I would assume it was one of his spells but surely you must see a difference,” he asks worriedly.

Bruce pats his head, “well you do seem to have gotten shorter. Maybe your body is getting used to the gravitational pull on earth and you are experiencing the side effects.”

“Side effects?”

“Yes, after some years living on earth your body begins to shrink because the pressure is too great,“ he rambles weaving the lie flawless into Thor’s ears. Thor takes the bait and begs Bruce for help in reversing this effect.

"I’m sorry there is no reverse that’s just how it is,” he pats him on the shoulder gently and walks away smirking. Thor thinks he is shrinking to Bruce’s height. Bruce laughs inside his head along with the Hulk. Hulk loves to mess with Thor and this is just another game.

Thor looks back at his boyfriend and raises an eyebrow confused as he hears clicking across the floor. Well, he’s not so interested in the noise than the backside of Bruce because it seems the pants he chose are hugging his every curve and making his legs appear slimmer and more seductive than usual. Holy cow when did Bruce’s ass do that not that he didn’t have a fine ass before it just looks juicy and plumper?

Curious.

Bruce can’t contain himself as he enters his room that night at the tower. Thor is falling for his trick hook line and sinker and the revenge is making him feel glorious. It’s not like it wasn’t deserved Thor was acting like a dick so he just threw it back in his face naturally.

He changes out of his clothes and takes the heels off easily as he balances on one foot. He looks in the mirror and frowns feeling his perception change. He shakes his head and changes into a long shirt one Thor had worn a few months ago because even if he’s mad at Thor he still misses the oaf. Maybe it’s something he learned from his mother…not that Thor would ever hit him, but he sees similarities. Thor is nothing like his father but maybe his brain is just wired differently in that he can see anything as a tease in that kind of light.

He sighs and takes out the last pair of shoes to try them on. He wants to practice a few more times before he makes the big reveal to Thor tomorrow. They’re bright pink and give him an extra six inches. He wraps the golden strap around his ankle and stands up smiling looking down at the heels.

He poses a few times in the mirror watching as his calf muscle become more defined. He bites his lips and raises the one heel up in that silly pose ladies do in magazines. He’s having fun wearing the heels.

“Bruce?”

Bruce curses silently to himself and stumbles turning around in the heels seeing Thor in the doorway.

Fuck.

“So, this is-”

“Not what it looks like,” he counters trying to get the heels off as quickly as possible, but those golden straps have him locked and secured.

Thor places his hands-on Bruce’s shoulders able to stare at him eye to eye at this level. “You were teasing me?”

Bruce looks into his eyes and his lip curls upset, “yes…you wouldn’t stop teasing me, so I gave you a taste of your own medicine.”

“Teasing you? I haven’t teased you in a couple weeks.”

“Thor you make fun of my height constantly. That’s teasing to me,” he says pushing him away. “It wasn’t just one time and you let it go. It’s constant.” He crosses his arms looking down at the bright pink pumps.

“But you always smile when I do it.”

“I don’t want to make you upset…it’s a defense mechanism smile and you have less of a chance of getting hit,” he mumbles. “My brain is just wired like that. Thor, I hated it.”

“But I like calling you fun size cause it’s the perfect size.”

“Then…then I should call you dumb lightening or nope Thor’s head is always in the clouds, or-or something else that’s mean.” Dang, he sucks at making up bad nicknames to tease Thor with. He can’t do it as easily as Tony can.

“You thought I meant it malicious?”

Bruce shrugs, “why else would I do this to get back at you. I’m not…I’m not like the other Avengers. You could have had your pick of anyone on the team and you choose me a pscyho with a Hulk and mental issues that no psychologist would even touch. You chose the broken Avenger with nothing going for them and then you say it doesn’t matter and constantly make fun of my height when I already know I don’t look like, like the other Avengers cool and all muscle.”

Thor frowns, “I didn’t know. I’m not a mind reader why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because…because I didn’t think it would matter to you. You always like to joke, and it’s been your coping mechanisms since everything happened and if you pick on me I can handle it. I mean Hulk will pop right out and toss you across the room if it got too bad, but I thought I could handle the constant teasing and I thought this is what people in relationships do. And then the whole Loki stabbing you for fun as kids well I thought maybe this is normal for Asgardians…I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. So, I made myself uncomfortable and tried to suppress it, but you pushed too many buttons.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh um…thanks?”

“I won’t tease you about your height again. Next time tell me ok Bruce.” He kisses his brow making Bruce turn pink.

“Um sure ok,” he says kissing his cheek blushing redder. “Um, you can let go now. I need to get the heels off.”

“Leave them on.”

"Uh, what?”

“They make your legs look so beautiful,” he says placing his hand on Bruce’s thigh, “and you shaved?”

“Look like a bear in heels otherwise,” he snorts rubbing his head, “so good?”

“Very good. They make your ass pop. And you’re cute so the heels make you cuter,” he says kissing him on the lips.


End file.
